24 questions sur Harry Potter
by Delire87
Summary: 24 questions idiotes qu'on se pose tous en lisant les livres d'Harry Potter.


24 questions par rapport aux livres d'Harry Potter

Pour bien comprendre : Les questions sont divisée en diverses catégorie toutes marquée par des sous-titres soulignés. Certaines questions sont agrémentées de courtes histoire, fabulation, commentaires ou hypothèses en italique concernant les réponses ou les situations en question. Merci de ne pas copier.

Auteur : Anaelle (en l'occurrence, moi)

Inspiré de : La saga scolaire d'Harry Potter de J.K.Rowling

NB : Je ne lis jamais de fic, c'est la première fois que j'en écris une par moi-même, si par un malencontreux hasard, certains de mes écrits ressemblent à certaines fics déjà écrites, félicitations aux auteurs vous avez de très bonnes idées! Lol!

Tout est dans l'Hygiène!

1-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des salles de bains pour les préfets dans l'école de Poudlard?

2-Pourquoi donc Harry Potter n'a-t-il pu prendre qu'un seul bain lors de tous ses séjours à Poudlard

et

3-Pourquoi a t'il dut le faire illégalement?

_Harry Potter et Cho en pleine discussion cho s'approche pour embrasser harry :_

_Harry toujours aussi vif d'esprit: Hey Cho tu devrais p'tet te reposer un peu ces temps-ci, t'as pas bonne mine, t'as vu toute les cernes que t'as sous les yeux? _

_Cho : Mais non c'est rien c'est d'la crasse c'est juste que j'me suis pas lavée depuis septembre…_

_Harry : Ah ouain? Ben y a Padma qui m'a confié l'autre jour entre deux cours qu'elle elle arrivait a se faire une beauté respectable une ou deux fois par année dans la cuvette de certaines toilettes inutilisées au premier étage… Si tu veux je pourrais lui demander de t'y conduire…  
Cho folle de joie : Oh oui Harry! C'est si gentleman de ta part, je t'adore t'es un amour si attentionné!_

4-Si la salle de bain des préfets, n'est qu'une seule et grande piscine, cela implique t'il que les préfets prennent des bains communs?

_Hermione qui entre dans la salle d'eau en robe de chambre et qui voit Malfoy dans la piscine, évaché comme un pacha, avec un harem autour de lui qui lui lime les ongle et qui dit d'un petit ton ironique et méchant: Ah… Tiens comme ca Hermione, toi aussi tu est préfete cette année? _

5-Comment on arrive à se laver le dessous des pieds tout en nageant dans une piscine profonde où on ne touche même pas au fond pour prendre appui?

Tout est dans la féminité!

6- Les sorcières ont-elles aussi mauvais caractère dans leurs SPM que les moldues?

7- Puisqu'il n'y a pas de pharmacie à moins de 6 heures de train de Poudlard est-ce que les étudiantes doivent acheter pour un an de serviettes sanitaire à la rentrée?

_Hermione tentant de prendre une pose décontractée et naturelle à la pharmacie du coin. Elle entre, prend deux chariots qui font un bruit atroce de souris qu'on égorge et se dirige négligemment vers « l'allée » en question. Hermione qui tente de faire ça subtilement, passe dans la ragée et pitche tous les paquets de serviettes sanitaires qui lui passent sous la main. Elle Vide le rayon avec des ailes, se rabat sur les Maxi-Super, arrache désespérément un paquet de 48 Super-Jombo des mains d'une fille au détour de l'allée des dentifrices, pique le dernier paquet de Maxi-Absorbantes-de-nuit dans le panier d'un gars désemparé et sûrement envoyé par son hystérique de femme, et finalement, arrache les cheveux d'une fillette de 10 ans qui s'aprettait surement à en acheter pour la première fois pour pouvoir s'approprier 2 paquets de tampons. Finalement, elle débarque à la caisse épuisée, en sueur et enragée, pour payer la jolie facture de 356$, quand elle remarque que le caissier de service aujourd'hui est le sympathique voisin d'en face de deux ans plus vieux qu'elle a qui elle a fait de l'œil tout l'été… --'_

8- Quand une fille a ses règles pour la toute première fois et que ca tombe en plein milieu de l'année scolaire, a fait quoi?

_Juin, fin de l'année scolaire : Rupture de stock _

_Hermione : Dit Ginny, j'ai un problème LÀ, tu pourrais me dépanner un peu? Je sais que toi il te reste quelques tampons tu en a échangé un à Lavande la semaine dernière contre une serviette avec les rabats autocollants, c'est pcq elle l'a dit a padma qui l'a dit a Hannah qui l'a dit a Angelina qui l'a dit a Catie qui me la dit alors j'ai crut que…_

_Ginny : NAHHH Elle est a MOI! A MOI! Ma prrrrrrrrrrrrrrécieuseeeeeeeeeee! Mon Mien!_

9- Non mais tout d'abord, des tampons c'est une invention moldue, EST CE QU'AU MOINS CA FONCTIONNE a Poudlard?

10- À titre informatif pour toute sorcière dans l'assistance, ya pas un sortillège pour éviter les crampes? Vous nous le dévoilez, on vous patente qqch pour que ca ait l'air un peu plus moldu, j'vous jure, on vous donne le prix Nobel!

_(par pitiééééééé…)_

Tout est dans la contraception!

11- Ya pas la pillule pour les sorciers? Y semblent pas avoir beaucoup de moyen de contraception c'est pas vraiment mentionné dans les livres…

12- L'abstinence est quand même pas le meilleur moyen qu'il ont trouvés quand même j'px pas croire!!!

13- En tant que moldus, on a des condoms avec du lubrifant, des nervures, pas de lubrifiant, des zig zag, du latex, pas de latex, des aromes… Y en a des bleus des jaunes des rouges, des verts, à la fraise, à la noix de coco, à l'ananas, aux pommes, aux poires, au beurre de peanut, au chocolat, avec des nervure, des zig zag, des spirales, des soleils, des cœurs! Un peu plus et sur la boite on peut lire : Attention ce condom peut contenir des trace de pomme/poire/et ou peut-être jus de raisin, arachides, amandes, noix, noix d'acajou… _(!#? cé pas une liste d'épicerie que je veux acheter cé des condoms!)_ ALORS, les condoms de sorciers, voulez-vous bien me dire ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir de PLUS!?!?!

14- Non mais Où ils peuvent acheter ca des préservatifs magiques?

15- D'ailleurs c'est quoi au juste des préservatifs magiques?

_Molly Weasley : Oh, Artur, regarde comme c'est intéressant cette petite annonce attend un peu je finis de lire l'article et je te le passe…_

_La Gazette du sorcier/petites annonces classées/section B :_

_Au PMPSSA (préservatifs magiques pour sorciers sexuellement actifs) ! Amateur de sensations fortes? On a ce qu'il vous faut! Au PMPSSA, des préservatifs magique sur mesure : fait spécialement pour vous, nos préservatifs seront fabriqués et prets à etre portés dans un délais de 15 jours et ce pour 5 paiements faciles 3 mornilles! Prenez rendez-vous avec l'un des employés du PMPSSA par hibou ou présentez-vous à notre boutique, on atelier connexe à l'arrière boutique du tout nouveau magasin de farce et attrapes de Fred et George Weasley! Satisfaction garantie ou argent remit, c'est promis!_

_Molly s'étoufant avec son café: ARTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!!!_

Tout est dans l'administration!

16- Pourquoi, Dumbledore a-t-il marché le long d'un corridor en pensant très fort à des pots de chambres au lieu d'aller directement aux toilettes?

17- Hagrid la, y peut gravitationellement pas pour qq1 de normal etre ailleurs qu'en dessous hen? Y me semblais aussi…

18- Pourquoi il faut absolument etre célibataire quand on est prof?

19- Qui parie avec moi? 50 gallions que McGonagall est vieille fille!

_Harry se glisse subtilement dans les appartements de McGonagall. Il entend des bruits suspects provenant de la droite prenant par cette direction, un nuage de vapeur l'assaille, McGonagall est dans la douche, timing parfait pour fouiller un peu sa table de chevet et ses tiroirs à la recherche de préservatifs magiques ou d'autre chose de compromettant. Mais, les bruit en provenance de la douche s'intensifient. Tout d'abord, un rale qui se mua en un murmure pour enfin se transformer en un cri passionné, Harry entendit : ahhh Ahhh AHHHH AHHHH AHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHH Ahhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Harry qui chuchote : nanananère Millie j'te l'avais dit qu'étais pas vieille fille!_

_Puis le cri retentit dans toute la tour sud de plus belle : AHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHH HERBAL ESSENCE!!!!!!!!_

_Anaelle qui s'exclame : Hennn hennnnnnn! J'LE SAVAISSSSSSSSS!_

20- Flitwick la, y peut gravitationellement pas être pour qq1 de normal etre ailleurs qu'en haut hen? Y me semblais aussi…

Tout est dans le sexe!

21- M. Weasley, une question me brule les levres depuis que je vous ai rencontré, avez-vous déjà dans votre travail rencontré le cas d'une poupée gonflable, qui au même titre que les théières qui mordent les moldus, avait été ensorcelée pour faire un peu plus que l'habituel?

22- Il n'y a pas de cours d'éducation sexuelle dans cette école!?!?

23- Saviez-vous qu'il existe plus de 3000 options sur les vibrateurs magiques?

24- Est-il possible que deux personnes arrivent à faire l'amour pendant les années où ils sont barricadés dans l'école de Poudlard?

_Ron : Bon bien tiens, Hannah, je te présente mes camarades de dortoir, Harry, Neville, Seamus et Dean…_

_Hannah, timide: Salut…_

_Les Gars : Salut Hannah!!!_

_Ron : Bon ben a tout à l'heure les gars!_

_Les Gars : Bye Hannah!!!_

_Ron qui ferme les rideaux de son lit… 10 minutes plus tard ya les rideaux qui se décrochent…_

_Harry, Dean, Seamus et Neville en cœur : Salut Hannah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Fin

En espérant avoir au moins fait retrousser le coin de vos lèvres en l'ombre d'un sourire…

Anaelle ou delire87


End file.
